Kissable
by Victoria to Worthing
Summary: Jackson gets a new "chick magnet" cologne that has some strange effects! Lackson, Lilly/Jackson. Just a funny, fluffy one-shot.


**Author's note: **My first _Hannah Montana_ fic! It's Lackson, of course, because they're the best pairing there is! Please review if you read so I can know if I did a good job capturing the characters. I kind of imagined this as a little Jackson-focused Lackson subplot that could happen on the real show. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Hannah Montana_ or any of its music or characters.

Jackson was hoping that this wasn't a waste of money.

Rico was a penny-pinching little devil, but Jackson still made enough at the Shack to spend some money on luxuries, and his latest luxury was this very special _Kissable_ cologne.

The _Kissable _commercials showed guys walking down the street while girls flung themselves at their feet and practically scaled mountains to get to them. Jackson knew that there was a probably a little exaggeration in advertising, but he was still hoping for some good results, so to speak. He wasn't ashamed of his natural man-stench, but there was nothing wrong with mixing it up a little.

That morning, he showered, put on a clean shirt and jeans that he'd only worn once, and spritzed himself liberally with his _Kissable _bottle. He even squirted his hair and under his pits, just to be thorough.

The _Kissable _didn't smell quite as sexy as he'd envisioned, but it did smell, well... pretty good. The main word he could think of was _appetizing_.

"Sweet!" he whispered cheerfully to himself as the cloud of fragrance settled around him. He left his room and strode down the stairs with the air of a man preparing to be worshiped.

"Bleh! What is that _smell_?" Miley asked from the couch as he walked into the living room. "It smells like a piñata exploded all over you."

"That smell, Miles, is _Kissable _cologne, and it's supposed to be irresistible to the ladies!"

"Ugh. Well. I'm barely resisting...the urge to puke!" Miley drawled in her annoyingly dramatic way.

"Well, maybe _Kissable_ doesn't work on obnoxious little sisters," Jackson retorted smugly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that's why, bro!" Miley smirked as she jumped up off the couch. "I'm giving Lilly a ride to school today, so tell her I'm upstairs doing my hair when she gets here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jackson groused. He couldn't believe that Miley had been so insulting about his new scent.

A minute later, as Jackson was pouring his orange juice in the kitchen, a loud _bump!_ came from the front door. He jumped and ran over to it, and when he pulled it open, there lay Lilly. She was frowning and rubbing her helmet-covered forehead, and her skateboard lay at her feet.

"Jackson! I told you Lilly would be getting here!" Miley screamed from upstairs. "You were supposed to open the door for her!"

"You told me she would be getting here, not that it was a 'Lilly in ten' situation!" He looked down at Lilly, who was looking kind of pathetic, and he offered her his hand to help her up. "Sorry, Lil. Here ya go."

"Thanks," she sighed as she accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I was having a good hair day underneath my helmet today. I hope the fall didn't knock it flat!" She pulled her helmet off and shook her hair vigorously to restore its bounce. Jackson chuckled at her concern. Lilly had been getting a lot girlier these days, but you couldn't take the skateboarder out of that girl.

"What... what's that _smell_?" Lilly suddenly asked, her head-shaking stopping instantly as her nostrils seemed to twitch. "It smells like..."

"It's my new cologne, OK?" Jackson blurted out, fearing that Lilly was about to insult his _Kissable _the same way Miley had. Maybe the cologne didn't work on obnoxious little sisters' best friends, either.

Boy, was he surprised when Lilly practically flung herself at him-- just like the girls in the commercials! "That smell is _you_? It smells so good! It smells like chocolate! Wait, no, like Jolly Ranchers! Wait, no, no, like cinnamon. Mmm. That's cologne? I thought it was candy. I thought maybe Miley was hiding candy from me again!" As she spoke, Lilly stepped closer and closer to him, until she was practically in his face, eagerly sniffing.

Jackson was feeling a confusing mixture of discomfort and excitement. Apparently _Kissable_ did work on Lilly. It worked so well, in fact, that when he took a step back to restore their comfortable brother-sister type distance, she reached up and grabbed hold of his shirt collar to pull him back.

"Aw, c'mon Jackson, let me smell a little more!" She was tilting her head to smell his neck, where the largest concentration of _Kissable_ had apparently settled. "What's this stuff called? I want some!" He felt her breath on his neck and it gave him goosebumps.

This was the point where Jackson gave up on resisting. OK, so the girl who had been irresistibly trapped by _Kissable_ was his little sister's best friend, but still. He had a cute, smiley blonde girl all over him before he'd even had his Wheaties. He would be a fool to not milk this a little.

"It's called... _Kissable_," he whispered in his suavest voice. He stopped trying to scoot away from Lilly and set his hands on her waist instead. She seemed oddly OK with their oh-so-close position. He'd always noticed that Lilly was a bit of a cuddler, but they'd never been quite like this before. With her hands on his collar and his hands on her waist, their faces were exactly even and looking into each other and it was almost like they were going to...

"Oh," Lilly said, blushing a little and losing a little of her usual pep. "Well, it's nice! I realized it smells a little bit like vanilla." The pep was back. "Like vanilla, or maybe butterscotch or Starburst... well, anyway... it's nice, yeah, nice." The blush was still staining her cheeks, and she was looking down like she was too shy to meet his eyes, but she wasn't moving out of his arms. In fact, she scooted a little closer. She seemed to be trying to hide her embarrassed face, but getting closer just seemed to make them both even more flustered.

"Thanks," Jackson sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and letting himself bask in the glow of early-morning cuddling with the cutest sophomore he knew, come to think of it. He could get used to this.

"This cologne is really working," he sighed happily, then winced as he realized he'd spoken out loud.

Lilly pulled back from his face to look into his eyes, her eyebrows raised. "Uh, 'working?'" she asked skeptically.

"Ummm, yeah... working as in... smelling good... still," Jackson stuttered, not wanting to admit to his babe magnet plans.

"Oh. Well, um, yeah." Lilly gave him a _You're weird_ look that made him shrivel up inside, but then her pink lips started curving up into a smile, and his heart was pounding, and they were leaning in closer to each other again and she was really pretty much the cutest girl he knew and...

"Um, guys? What's going on down here?" Miley seemed to have appeared out of thin air at the bottom of the stairs, and she was giving them the disgusted look she usually reserved for big crawly spiders and Rico.

"Oh, uhhh, I was just smelling Jackson's new cologne!" Lilly said, snapping out of the trance before Jackson did and stepping out of his arms.

"Ew, I know, isn't it so gross? You better not stand so close to him. I think he took a bath in it this morning. Inhaling all those fumes might give you brain damage!"

"Um, yeah. Ha ha!" Lilly agreed weakly, giving him a helpless shrug when Miley wasn't looking.

"Come on, I don't wanna be late for school," Miley said, grabbing Lilly by the hand and leading her away from the little romantic paradise that _Kissable_ had created. Jackson frowned, and as soon as the girls were out the door, he stomped his foot.

"Dangflabbit! What was all that about?"

LJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jackson drove himself to school with the windows up to preserve his alluring odor. When he got there, he stepped out of the car feeling 10 feet tall and half-consciously looking around for someone. He wasn't sure who.

His mood was brought down a little when he walked past Kim, a cute girl from his bio class, and she covered her nose and started coughing. "Guys, do you smell that? It smells like the cotton candy machine at a carnival!" she exclaimed to her friends, and Jackson winced and walked away quickly.

When he got to homeroom, he hopefully sat near Callie, a girl who had turned him down when he asked her out once. A minute after he'd settled into his seat. Callie started wrinkling her nose and looking around.

"Jackson, do you smell that? It smells like the candy aisle at the dollar store," she said scornfully. "It kind of seems like it's coming from... you."

"Me? Oh, no. Don't smell anything. Not me!" Jackson said innocently, hiding his face with his hand and leaning as far away from her as he could.

This wasn't working out so well.

LJLJLJLJLJLJ

When Jackson got to Rico's for his shift after school, his feet were dragging on the ground as he walked. He'd spent all day having his smell analyzed, mocked, and insulted, and he just couldn't stand the thought of facing the most annoying person he knew when he was already in a horrible mood.

"Heeeey, Jackson. Ugh, what is that smell? Ay-ay-ay!" Rico exclaimed as Jackson approached. "It smells like my sister's glitter-melon lipgloss!"

"OK, you know what? I've had enough! There's only so much a man can take, and I can't take anymore!" Jackson roared, hardly knowing what he was saying. He leaped over the counter and grabbed Rico's pointy little head into a headlock. "I know I smell, OK? I know!"

"Ah! Ah! Stop! I'm docking your pay! No, I'm firing you! No, I'm _suing_ you! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Rico squeaked as Jackson shook him around, taking out all the fury of his day on that runty, evil little kid.

"Jackson?"

He jumped as he heard his name said laughingly from behind him, accidentally loosening his grip for a moment so that Rico escaped and ran down the beach yelling "I'm telling my dad!" Jackson turned around and saw Lilly standing behind him, looking amused.

"What're you attacking Rico for this time?" She hopped onto one of the stools at the counter and leaned on her elbows.

"What, I need a reason now?" Jackson snarled. Lilly let out a little "Heh!" sound at that, and he suddenly remembered an important question he had to ask her. "Lilly?" He leaned on his side of the counter intensely, staring her down to intimidate her into telling the truth. "Did you _really _like my cologne this morning?" He held his breath.

"Um, yeah, I told you, it smells like candy!" she replied, her tone implying _duh_. "What's not to like?"

"You swear? You swear on your skateboard? Swear on your Lola wigs? Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

"Yeah, I told you! Why are you making a big deal?"

Jackson sighed and laid his head down on his arms, hiding his face. "Everyone hates my new cologne!" he whined in a voice that even he could tell was childish. "I thought it was gonna make girls like me but everyone thinks it disgusting."

Lilly started laughing again, and Jackson started wishing she weren't so easily amused.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"You got that cologne to make girls like you?" she giggled.

"Yes. I mean, no...geez, Lilly, stop interrogating me!" he grumbled, getting annoyed. "I totally thought it was working on you this morning! You're the one who was practically groping me to smell my _Kissable_."

"Ha! Your _Kissable_... hey, wait, I was not groping! I was just smelling! You smelled like food, OK? That's all it was." She leaned back from the counter and crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, right. You were totally about to make out with me. And you really faked me out! I thought I had become a chick magnet, but apparently I was only magnetized to weird girls like _you!"_ Jackson felt a little embarrassed and mean as soon as the words left his mouth. They'd somehow come out sounding so scornful.

Lilly's mouth dropped open and her laughing instantly turned to hurt. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, jumping off the stool. "Look, I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Next time I won't bother to ask you what's wrong. I guess you don't want some 'weird girl' helping you, and anyway, I know you'd just be crying about how you can't get a date _ever_!"

"Fine! Leave! Get! I don't need to talk to you!" Jackson yelled half-heartedly as Lilly stormed away from the Shack. As she walked out of sight, his anger waned a little and he felt bad. He really hadn't meant to call Lilly a weird undateable girl. Sure, she was weird, but in a nice way. He was just upset, and he'd taken it out on the one girl to be kind to him during this whole long, horrible day. The girl who had been so cute and let him put his arms around her. The girl who, let's be honest, he had totally been going to kiss if Miley hadn't come downstairs.

Where had this come from? He'd always thought Lilly was kind of pretty, but she was younger, and practically Miley's minion a lot of the time. He sort of hadn't bothered to separate their personalities in his mind, but they really were different. Lilly was funny, and nice, and not a drama queen like his sister. Maybe it had taken seeing her all up-close like he had to make him notice.

One thing was for sure-- he couldn't wait for the end of his shift. He had to do something to fix this.

LJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jackson's day did not improve when he got home. As soon as he walked through the door, Miley was in his face, waving her skinny arms around like an angry muppet. "Jackson! What did you do to Lilly?"

"Me? Nothing!" Jackson replied hastily, sounding fake even to himself.

"Then why is she in the Hannah closet crying and refusing to say anything except your name? Your dumb, stupid, _boy_ name!" Miley spat. She really was kind of bitter sometimes.

Jackson sighed and gave up the act. "OK, I did something. I called her weird."

"JACKSON, YOU... hey, wait, that's not even that bad, "Miley said, confused. "Why is she so upset about that?"

Jackson didn't want to explain the rest. The accusing her of groping him, and the suggesting that she wasn't worthy of being drawn to a chick magnet, and basically sounding like she was the last girl anyone would date... none of that was true (although he wished the groping part was).

"I think I should go talk to her," he slowly admitted.

"I guess you can, but if you make her cry again, you'll be in a world of hurt, boy!" Miley scolded, channeling Dad frighteningly well. "And don't touch anything in my Hannah closet," she added snootily.

Jackson made his way up the stairs slowly, trying to think of what to say once he got to Lilly. He really wasn't sure what to do. He didn't just want to make her stop being mad at him. He wanted to tell her how he felt, too.

Still, "I'm sorry" was a good place to start.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Lilly snapped as soon as he entered the closet. He saw that she had been crying all over a feather boa and felt immediately guilty at the pathetic picture she was presenting. "This is a Hannah closet, not a Jackson closet. And I have permission to be in here! So you should get out, buh-bye!" She turned away from him, hiding her red eyes and wet face. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm totally not crying about you. Or crying at all. It's allergies," she babbled.

"Lilly, I'm sorry," Jackson blurted out, following his one-step game plan. The rest seemed to flow out on its own. "I'm sorry I called you weird. You're not weird. Well, OK, maybe a little..."

Lilly glared. "Hello, not making me feel better!"

"... but weird in a really cool way. A cool, cute, kind of weird. A totally attractive weird!" He looked down as he awkwardly segued into his next statement. "The truth is, I was just being mean to you because I'd had this really bad day with everyone thinking I was disgusting. The only good thing that's happened to me all day is talking to you this morning. The whole 'trying to make out with me' thing was just wishful thinking. I didn't mean to sound like I thought I was too good for you, because it's totally the opposite. You're too good for me, or any guy, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Lilly had stopped trying to hide her teary face and was just staring at him now. "Are you just saying all that?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I swear! It's true!"

Lilly's lips turned up a little. "Swear on your surfboard?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Swear on your car?"

He nodded again, and her smile grew. Quick as a flash, she dropped the feather boa and jumped to her feet. "Jackson, do you, like... _like_ me?"

Her sentence was kind of mangled, but Jackson understood Lilly language. "You know, I think I do!" he admitted, and got happy chills all over when she grinned at his words.

"Well, then, prove it!" she ordered, and he jumped.

"How?"

"Hug me like you did this morning!" she giggled, and before he knew it, she was back in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck and he thought he might die of happiness.

"So I take it you like me back?" he asked blissfully.

Lilly pulled away from his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Well, maaaybe. You're still on probation, buster. Let me just put it this way." She leaned forward so that their eyes were locked, their noses were pressed together, and Jackson was practically cross-eyed, yet still smiling. "You're just lucky you're so _kissable_!"

And then she proved he was.


End file.
